


格鲁斯金讨厌猫。（又名：忧郁型男Eddie的病因）

by RunningVanilla



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: 宿舍室友设定Eddie→忧郁小王子，Gay。绝赞单相思中。Park→程序小天才，捡了只猫回来但是平时没空养。Billy→富二代，学霸。猫奴。学园之王。Chris→单身的胖子。和Park在吃方面有共识。不明所以日常中。Miles→Park捡回来的黑猫。意识非常的好。有点小高冷。↑以上。可以接受就再注意一下↓＊Eddie/Park（未遂）、Park/Miles（神隐）、Billy/Miles（失败）＊短傻不甜，私设多。
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Kudos: 1





	格鲁斯金讨厌猫。（又名：忧郁型男Eddie的病因）

Eddie·Gluskin看着窗外蔚蓝的天空和同风做着游戏的可爱云朵叹息，他怀疑自己患上了抑郁症。原因是他的室友Waylon……更正，是Waylon养的猫。他转过头，黑不溜秋的小家伙正团在Billy的腿上打瞌睡，而后者看它的眼神更是温柔到背后开出小粉花冒出小爱心的程度。Eddie抖了抖，觉得Billy这样一个平时看起来就很难相处的、嘴巴毒到不行的学霸本质是个猫奴这件事太可怕了。更别说对象还是Miles。

哦，对了。Miles是那只猫的名字。Waylon把它抱回来的时候Chris想给它起名叫“小猪”，被Billy义正言辞地用“我觉得你比较像猪”这样的话拒绝了。然后冥思着仿佛进入了贤者模式的Waylon就自顾自地给它取名Miles——Miles Upshur。Eddie当时瞅着想挠Waylon手的黑猫，心中一阵的卧槽：给猫取名还用带姓的吗？！然后那只有名有姓的喵就在Waylon被叫走后蹭到Billy的怀里去了。途中看都没看Chris那个胖子，但是路过他时……Eddie发誓他感受到了来自一只猫的嘲讽！

从那以后黑猫Miles就在他们的寝室定居了。Billy作为一个猫奴肯定得让Miles吃好喝好睡好拿它当神一样供着啊。于是Eddie看着那个开销哟——有钱了不起咯？不过话说回来，Miles的饲主并不是Billy，而是Waylon。毕竟是Park捡回来的，啊啊！那只混蛋猫！自从它来了之后Park都不怎么搭理我了好吗！都是猫的错！Eddie在内心开着地图炮，轰过一排又一排的Billy，直到黑乎乎的一团踩到他的作业上。

“我当时的心情，几乎是崩溃的。”事后不愿意透露姓名的Gluskin先生这样告诉我们。

Eddie觉得Billy戳在他背上的视线好痛，真的好痛。为了活着见到明天，不，今天下午的Park，他只好和Miles玩起了友好的对视游戏。黑猫的眼睛蓝得发亮，瞳孔竖得细长，Eddie看着它们，好像从中能看到另一个世界一样。就当他以为他们要这样大眼瞪小眼直到海枯石烂天荒地老的时候，Chris推门而入发出的动静让黑猫“嗖”地一下扭头跳走了。胖子你……干得漂亮！晚上我请你吃猪肉！Eddie向Chris投去赞赏的眼神。后者不明所以，继续吭哧吭哧地跑向自己的床铺开始午睡。过了一会Miles伴着Chris的呼噜声从Waylon的枕头底下爬了出来（说真的，Eddie有时候会想它有没有可能被没注意到的Park压死），甩甩尾巴就从没关严实而留下的门缝中钻出去溜达了。

Waylon晚些回来时抱着Miles，猫咪软软的身体整个摊在他的臂弯中，尾巴拖在旁边晃啊晃。天啊我也好想被Park抱啊！！Eddie默默地折断了手中的铅笔。Waylon的脸色有些难看，连Chris递给他的甜食都不要，这可吓坏了Eddie。

“Park？亲爱的，你还好吗？”

“嗯……”

“Park你要不是脑子坏了就是有事。Gluskin可是在叫你‘亲爱的’啊。”

Billy一针见血地指出，连点着手机屏幕的手都不带停顿的。

“Miles抓伤了Martin教授……”Waylon有些无力地说着，声音不大但是不至于可以忽视。“虽然好像是教授先抓住它不放的……但是……”

Eddie觉得今天天气真好，阳光真灿烂！阻碍他和Park的家伙终于可以滚出他的视野了！正当他要装出一副同情的样子爱抚两把Miles时，Billy的一句话让他想要杀人（但是他不敢）。

“……哦，那个神神叨叨的老头子是吧。”Billy停了游戏，皮笑肉不笑地看着Waylon。……神啊请救救我这家伙好可怕啊啊啊——！Eddie在心中如是尖叫着。

“Billy……”Waylon正踌躇着要不要劝阻壕无人性的Billy残害老人家，Miles就窝在他身上暖洋洋地“喵喵”叫了几下。于是Chris惊悚地看着对面上铺的家伙铁青的脸一下子变得和蔼可亲，手里的爆米花撒了一地。

“Martin教授您走好。”

Eddie赶紧低头划着手机在校园论坛里水起贴来，看来只能祝好人一生平安了啊。

Waylon叹了口气，抱着Miles坐到床上。黑猫意思意思地抱着他的手，并不动真格地在啃他的手指。Eddie在水到升级时偶尔瞟到一眼Waylon被咬的地方有些泛红的皮肤，嫉妒的火焰在心中熊熊燃烧着。万恶之源！他恶狠狠地剜了舒舒服服趴着的猫一眼，然后就遭到了Billy（故意弄出来）的手机闪光灯的报复。Miles晶晶亮的蓝眼睛也盯着他。真的是，这家伙的生活好灿烂啊……  
Eddie·Gluskin，似乎因为猫的原因已经患上了轻度抑郁症。


End file.
